Walk in my shoes
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: [Chapter Two: Shadow Mustang]I have a lot of characters. Most of them with no background and others with some that have been untold. Well here it is, give them a pice of paper, and they'll tell you their story.
1. Taya

So Taisa wanted me to totally write about all my villains so this is going to be basically the life of every made up till about the present date and time that Ed becomes a state alchemist. So I'm starting with Taya since her life story was recently fresh in my mind.

---------------------

_Taya_

"Summer beaches, summer sun, summer lover, summer fun."

"Winter breezes, winter moons, winter kisses, winter gloom." The twelve-year old smile up at the older man, he gave a nod.

"Autumns daisy, autumns leaves, autumns winds, Autumns breeze." He looked at the small girl with pale sea green eyes.

"Spring sky, spring flowers, spring smiles, spring showers." The little girl looked up at him, "Kanato-Sensei…" she blinked, "What does this have to do with Alchemy?" she asked.

"Alchemy is a balance of elements. Summer represents fire, Winter is water, Autumn is wind, and Spring is earth." The tan haired man replied to the little girl, "Winter is calm, brisk, and gentle. Autumn is strong, dependant, and forgiving. Spring is collected, aggressive, and powerful. Summer is-"

"Summer is passion, love, determination." The long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, as the two looked upon the ocean waves from the cliff. A small breeze blew by and lifted the girl's hair to whip mindlessly around behind her. The man's eyes fell on to the girl in black dress with white trim, looking to her black Mary Janes.

"You've been studying." He said patting her on the head.

"I want to be summer." She said, "I want to be one with the flames." She said staring off. The man smiled.

"That does not surprise me, Eliza." He said leaning back on his palms, "You have passion, love, and determination." He glanced down at her, "But formulas are yet to be discovered that, my friend is currently trying to figure them out." He said, "But as soon as he reports to me, I'll be sure to teach you."

"I can wait…" she replied nodding her head, eyes opening to show their unusual orange color. She looked at them, "Kanato-sensei…" she said quietly, "I want to learn it…"

"You sure?" he frowned, "You do not wish to learn another type of alchemy? There are many to choose from."

"I want to learn it…I don't want to learn anything else." She said getting to her feet, staring at the man in the black robe as the long brown ponytail whipped in front of her face and over her mouth, "I want to learn it more then anything in the world."

"Of course, Eliza, I shall teach you." The man stood along with her, "Shall I walk you home, Eliza?"

"Yes, Sensei." She smiled. Taking the man's hand. He led her towards the small town just a ways away from the little cliff.

xxxxxxx

"Kanato-sensei!"

"Eliza?" he blinked looking over at the window, "What is it?" he leaned over, seeing if the little girl was hurt.

"No no no! "She grinned, the girl pointed to what looked like a camp fire, I did it! I really did it! I lit it!" she jumped up and down.

"I'll have to tell Mr. Hawkeye, he's taking on a student as well, he'd like to know his formulas are working nicely."

"Another person…learning?" she glanced at the campfire, she grinned, "I'll be better then that person…" she hurried over to the campfire; "If I ever meet that person…" she glanced at the array. "I need to be able to douse their flames…" she scratched at the array on the ground, "Water…Air…" she bit her lip, "Serpent…" she stood up, "That should do it…" she placed her hand on the circle, and the campfire beside her was gone."

xxxxxxx

"Kanato-sensei!" she called. The voice older, more adult like then a child. The area around her in flames, "KANATO!" she barked, "KANATO WHERE ARE YOU?!" She growled, clenching her fists. She raised her right hand and they clicked, her nails glowing and the fires dousing. She hurried in that direction, "KANATO!" she yelled. The eighteen year old frowned; "KANATO!" there was laughter.

"Eliza, Eliza, Eliza." He smiled sitting upon a piece of roof that had yet to be set a blaze.

"Kanato-sensei!" Eliza turned, putting a hand on her chest, "You scared me!" she gave a sigh.

"Good." He frowned at her. Eliza blinked, her eyes narrowing. He jumped from his spot, "I was hoping you'd come looking, I thought burning would be a fitting end for you." He smirked.

"Kana…to…" she lowered her hand, "W-What…?"

"I'm tired of playing your daddy." He hissed. "I was only using you to make sure the formulas worked, in case they backfired, and the cost when it comes to alchemy can be so great. But they worked, isn't it amazing?" he smiled.

"You…were using me…" she glared, "You son of a-"

SMACK!

Eliza slid back, three bleeding scratches across her face.

"You honestly thought I cared, didn't you." He laughed, "You thought I was the one who would love you, make all the pain go away." He glared, "I hated you." He said, "So when you're training ended I decided I was going to kill you."

"Why…why me?"

"Because of your eyes." He said, "There is a ledge of a great goddess who ruled the world in flames, with the eyes of the Sun." he said, looking at the flames, "Eliza Maria Laces…" he grinned, "The Goddess of the Sun."

"I'm no goddess, you sick son bastard!" she glared, tears from her eyes falling. Raising her left hand she glared, "Go to hell." She hissed, "And burn." Her nails clicked together, and the man just laughed as the flames hit the building beside him.

"You missed! You have horrible aim you stupid child!"

"I wasn't aiming for you." She said. The building beside him collapsed over him. His agonizing screams filling the distant void.

"I loved you." She frowned, turning and walking away, letting her past burn behind her.

xxxxx

Raising a hand to the sky she examined her right hand, making sure nothing was scratched. She looked at her surroundings. A jungle, how fitting…She sighed and stood, she was on her way to Amestris, she heard of great alchemists coming from there…but she also figured out, about that other alchemist. The one she must defeat…she frowned, no, the one she had to destroy. She glanced at her nails, the pain they hid…She would destroy all that was known of Flame alchemy…Including herself.

She got to her feet, swaying her hips in tune to her little song. The eighteen year old heard several gunshots. She frowned, what could THAT be. She found herself to a clearing, where some poachers had clearly cleaned out the place. She glanced at several animals…a few elephants, a three panthers, a pile of bats, and one or two crocodiles… She growled. Walking out from her little place, she glared at the two men drinking beer and laughing about they're fresh catch.

She glared at them, but they merely gave a drunken smile.

"Well hey there little lady." The first stood from their pick-up truck and walked over, placing a hand on Eliza's shoulder. Eliza gripped the man's wrist with her left hand, and flames circled his body.

"Don't touch." She smirked as the man cried out, dropping his drink as the can melted. She looked at the second man that had jumped into the truck driving off. Orange trench coat zipping around due to the breeze of the speeding vessel, she dusted of her hands on her black pants.

The fire had stopped;

"T-T-Ty-uhh…" the man fell forward dead, trying to speak the words tyrant.

"Taya…" she smiled, "I like that name, thank you." She grinned and kicked the body aside. Glancing at the dead animals, she frowned. She couldn't just leave a bunch of corpses lying about. She folded her arms, drawing a circle in the dirt, "Fire, creation, death." She muttered drawing out the circle, "This…just might work…" she placed a hand on the array and the corpses glowed. Pulling together, crackling and snapping. She was knocked back into a tree. Giving a cry of pain, she watched the glowing blue mass fade in and out, till she passed out…

xxxxx

Something large nudged her; she groaned and opened her eyes. The creature before her purring. She let out a scream, and rolled behind the tree, staring at the three headed panther before her. It wagged its crocodile shaped tail back and forth at her like a puppy. All three heads looking at her curiously as she looked at it with a terrified stare. Its wings stretched in and out, their form like a bat. The last trait she noticed was its teeth were those of a crocodile as well, and the fact the creature was larger then a two story building, and as long as a bus, not including its tail. She got to her feet.

"Nice…thing." She said, raising her hands. The creature lowered its three heads and sniffed her hands. She flinched but the creature purred and lowered its body to the ground, giving an earth quaking boom. She nearly fell backwards again. She looked at the creature.

"You…want me to get on?" she looked at the creature. There was no way she'd be able to climb on that thing. She was as big as its paw! She blinked, putting a hand on the creatures face and gripping some fur it lifted her up turning slightly so she could grip the fur on its neck and slide down. She smiled, "This is amazing! What should I call you…" she grinned, "Fluffy." She smirked, "Alright Fluffy! To Amestris!"

The creature gave a roar and headed in that general direction she was pointing in.

xxxxx

"So you say my good friend Kanato perished in a fire?" the man looked at the girl as she poured him tea.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkeye, that is why I've come here." She smiled, "To possibly continue to learn." She sat across from him, folding her hands in her lap.

"What is your name?" he asked her

"Taya, sir." She said smiling.

"How old are you?"

"About twenty, sir." She said, continuing to smile. He long brown hair was down at the moment.

"You have the most interesting eye color." He took a sip of the tea.

"Thank you, sir. Some say they are of the gods." She merely smiled still.

"I'm afraid I cannot currently take you as my apprentice, I currently have one."

"Who?" she asked curiously, not seeming disappointed that the man could not teach her.

"Roy Mustang." Hawkeye replied, "He's very promising…but he wishes to join with the state, for what purposes I cannot understand."

"Roy…Mustang…" she flipped her hair to the side, "Very interesting, sir."

"You two are about the same age…" he said. Taya stood from her place as the man finished his tea.

"I best be going, I shall not keep you from you studies, sir." She bowed and turned, leaving the door as a man with hair black as night passed her by. She merely smiled and continued down the hall. Upon reaching the door she heard the cries of the man who had passed her. Orange trench coat whipping out at the passing man.

"SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR! RIZA!!"

xxxxx

Sitting upon a building she smiled, glaring down at the dead bodies before her. Giving such a satisfying cackle, "Ah to easy." The woman said.

"You take to much pride in murder." The nine year old child approached, "Don't let it get over your head, Taya." She frowned behind the mask.

"Oh Death, honestly, you talk too seriously." She smiled, "You can't honestly believe on going easy on them."

"Maybe…" the red head glanced out onto the sun set.

"You've been talking to Marcho…"

"I have not!" Death glared, "Don't you dare assume I've been talking to such filth!" she grabbed Taya by her black shirt and pulled her to her. Green eyes glistening.

"Ooh, temper." Taya looked at her partner, "Don't get too worked up." 

"Shut up." Death released her and folded her arms, "Besides…" her eyes faded to blue, "He says he can help me…"

"With what? You're temper issue…" she dusted off the black pants and black boots.

"I don't like to kill people." She said softly.

"You really confuse me you do." She said folding her arms, "When you kill you want to do it more, but once you're done you hate it." she shook her head, "You really do need help."

"Yeah? And you're twenty seven, and you're still alone with no love interest."

"Hey, that's taking a bit of a mean strike!" Taya glared, "I'm a murderous killer, who wants that for a wife?! Oh wait, that's what happens to most married men." She laughed at her own joke. Death merely rolled her eyes, jumping from her post.

"You're weird. Oh and Fluffy ate something bad, he's been throwing up everywhere. I left him off in the oasis where no one would find him."

"Hey speak for yourself switchey! And thanks!"

xxxxx 

Taya glared as she watched from a distance, as the war came to close and Ishbal lost to the military. For its great protectors had vanished. Taya folded her arms, Death had vanished…She put her money on the fact Marcho had did something idiotic and her identity issue was solved. Taya looked up at Fluffy.

"We need better friends." She frowned; the creature merely cooed and wagged its scaled tail. Taya turned and began to walk, Fluffy following close behind.

xxxxx

"Simply perfect." She looked down from her perch on the back of her famous creature. She laid on top of her orange trench coat, black pants and shirt outfit from two years ago, still in style for her today.

"Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, issued to be a state alchemist at the age of twelve." She leaned on the soft fur of her cooing creature, "Well that's just peachy, anything bout that bank Fluffy stepped on?" she flipped through the paper. She stomped her foot on the creature, which felt like a tap to it. "Oi oi! Here it is!" she sat up, "A mysterious creature that was unidentified crushed a building last night, some say it was a three headed being that was as large as a two story house and as long as a bus. Military officials are looking into the matter right now, in hopes to bring this creature to justice." She tossed the paper aside, "Not very good officials." She stretched out flopping across Fluffy's back, "I mean, how hard is it to hide a two story creature?" she grinned at the forest surroundings, "Eh, not very hard." She laughed.

----------------------------

It's skimpy because I'm tired. I tried to scrape up everything I remembered from her past. It's kind of hard to keep track, not as descriptive as I would have liked it to be. But eh…So it starts.


	2. Shadow Mustang

Next up! Rose's sister! Shadow

----

_Shadow_

"Aw…" the 30 year old woman with rose red locks smiled at the girl, "Isn't she cute, holding her little sister like that." The blue eyed woman smiled at the girl just beside her on the couch, holding the bundle.

"So I'm a big sister now?" the dark haired teenager sighed, "Perfect." She muttered looking at the blue eyed baby, "Just perfect." She sounded sarcastic, but the parents didn't seem to notice the ten year olds words. But she was being serious; she didn't think having a little sister would be all that great…she was right.

The baby started crying and Shadow glared, her mother taking the crying child from her arms. The dark haired girl removed herself from the family circle. Without a word she made her way upstairs.

xxxxx

"Shadow!" the female voice called, "Rose!" it called the second name once more out to the country side field.

"Momma says we have to go in." the four year old looked at her sister, with the biggest blue eyes.

"I heard, I heard." she muttered groaning. Getting to her feet and clearly towering over her sister by a good ten year difference, "Come on, sport." she muttered.

"Shadow…" she said the child, "You hand is beeding." the said with her finger in her mouth. Shadow blinked curiously, at the wound on her hand.

"Yes I suppose it is, would you like to know why?" she said turning to the younger girl.

"Yesh." she said nodding.

"It's a secret, just between you and me." she said kneeling down, "This is a transmutation circle." she showed her bleeding palm to the child, "It makes amazing things happen." she smiled, "And one day, I'll teach it to you." she said standing.

"Really! You would?!" Rose's mouth widened and her eyes glistened.

"Yes, I would." she smirked, "But shh." she placed a finger to her lips. "You can't tell mommy or daddy about it okay." she smiled, "This is our secret."

"Right!" the little girl nodded her head. Smiling brightly at the fourteen year old, Shadow merely scowled as the child ran off to her mother.

"Useless little brat." she sighed. Glaring at where she had to return too, "Such a precious angel…" she muttered putting a black glove over her hand, "I'll show'em who the real 'angel' is." She stepped into the house, with a smile.

xxxxx

"You're too slow."

The red head straightened up, panting, quite tired.

"Faster, come on." the shadows lurched out from under her feet. But the red head was quick to react. Faster and faster, her reflects responding perfectly to the jumping shadows.

"I don't believe that's the best you have." the elder voice growled. The blue eyed girl kept going. Moving left and right then breaking into series of back flips sliding back and smacking her hands to bring herself to a stop. She quickly drew a circle, and a solid block of ice rose from the ground. The red head panted staring at where the shadows could not reach. The eight year old gained a smug look.

"Got ya." she said wiping the sweat from her brow. The ice block feeling quite nice at the moment. There was a sudden THUD. And the block of ice shattered the seven year old falling upon its shattered remains. Giving a cry of utter pain, it wasn't exactly a soft landing. She felt blood drip from several places on her body.

"You can't let you're guard down." the woman shook her head. Seventeen years old and she was filling that stealth suit quite nicely. An interesting device covered her right eye, a glowing red scope zooming in and out at the child. She glared.

"H-Hey that wasn't f-fair." the red head muttered glaring up at her sister.

"All is fair in love and war, peachkins." she said grabbing Rose painfully by the arm and pulling her up, "If you like it or not, no one really cares." she began to pull large chunks of ice from the girls body.

"Ouch! Hey!" she whimpered twist slightly.

"Damnit Rose! Stay still you stupid runt!" Shadow hissed, "We can't let mom find out I'm teaching you this stuff."

"Why not? It's just alchemy, she does it." Rose winced. Shadow smiled.

"Because I said so, disobey me and I'll feet you to the shadows." she muttered finishing off the last chucks, "The rest should melt when you shower. The scratches aren't too bad, kid." Shadow smacked her out the shoulder and Rose gave a cry of pain. With a simple laugh Shadow waved her hand.

"Sorry, sport." she said, "Go home, I'll clean this up."

"Alright." Rose nodded, "Be home for supper, Nee-san!" she hurried off.

"_Be home for supper, Nee-san_," Shadow mocked, "Ugh, stupid, ignorant, retarded child…" Shadow kicked a chunk of ice and raised her hand, a black swirl of shadows crushing it to nothing, "So Miss Goody-Goody." she kicked another chunk to be swallowed by the shadows. "Too bad she doesn't know the bad side of the array I designed her. She'll be fighting with herself so bad she'll kill herself." Shadow laughed, "Ah man, that plan is brilliant. She thinks I care about her, want to teach her all I know." she kicked up another piece, "Foolish little sister." she rolled her eyes, "I hate you since birth, since I was brought into this family, and something told me to hate it…." she shrugged, "Oh well" she grinned turning to the house. Oh well, Oh well indeed.

xxxxx

"What were you THINKING?!" the red haired mother exclaimed, "Do you know the dangers of that array you gave her?!"

"Oh no mother, of course not." The eighteen year old rolled her eyes, eye twitching.

"You did! You did and you taught her with it so- She's your sister!" the woman barked.

"Oh mother, please, whatever will I do to appoint for my sins." she rolled her eyes once more.

"Young lady, I can hardly believe you! What did Rose ever do to you?!" The man yelled.

"She was born." Shadow examined the transmutation circle on her hand, "I'm heading out."

"You'll do no such thing!" The man stepped in front of the door. Shadow grinned.

"I've been wanting to do this for a LONG long time." she raised her hand and shadows crept around the man's body. Twisting and twinning around his neck, snapping it and ripping it off tossing it away. Shadow turned to her mother, smiling ever so sweetly at the daggers her mother had raised to her own daughter.

"You know, I taught Rose how to do that…but just with a BAD array." she smiled, "You'd be surprised, she's very promising." Shadow raised her hand the shadow carrying the head of her father to her mother, "Oh dear." she mocked him, "Our daughter Rose is so perfect, but we didn't do shit, it was Shadow who did it all." Shadow gave a cheese thumbs up, "Thanks dad!" She tossed her hand behind her head and the skull cracked on the door, leaving a blood splatter. Shadow's mother stared, tears streaming down her face.

"W-Why?!" she muttered, "What did I do wrong?!" she slid to the floor with her back to the wall.

"You had me, that's what." Shadow grinned, teeth showing how white they were.

"P-Please…do what you want to me, but don't hurt Rose…" the woman sobbed.

"Oh mother, please, you honestly think I would destroy my work of art without seeing it bloom. Of course not, there are other Mustang's in the sea…Oh wait." she laughed, "I killed them too."

"Gran and Pa?" the mother stared, "Y-You killed them?!"

"Oh yes. Dad's an only child and his parents are already six feet under. So it's just you, me, and Rose." the woman laughed. Shadow scowled, "What's so funny?!"

"There's one more." she smiled, "And I won't tell you…"

"Roy Mustang."

"How'd you-"

"Just a guess, mother, that's all you and Rose would talk about," she rolled her eyes, "How great he's doing in Central."

"Don't you dare go near my brother!" The woman was smacked against the wall, being pinned by a dark blanket.

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" she smirked, "Tsk, tsk, Mother I am surprised." she folded her arms, "Isn't the parents suppose to have the upper hand on the daughter?"

"Not when the daug-"

"Momma?" the red head glanced around the living room, "Momma, Dad, Shadow?" she blinked, "Why are all the lights off…Hello?" she walked into the kitchen, seeing her dead father, and her mother pinned to a wall. Glancing at Shadow with utter terror.

"ROSE RUN! GET OUT OF H-"the woman's words were cut short, as the shadow pierced her body. The blood splashed Rose in the face, and the nine year old just sat there. Shadow smiled walking over to her.

"Hello, sister." she said smiling down at the younger sibling.

"W-Why…" Rose asked, her tears mixing with the blood, "Why'd you kill Momma and Dad?" she said looking at her, "Why!? What did they do?!"

"They had you…" Shadow frowned, pulling a blade from her pocket and lifting Rose's chin up, "All because of you."

"M-Me?" she stuttered.

"Because they had you, and you told mom about the array!" she cut Rose's cheek and glared, "I told you not to tell!" she hissed, kicking her sister into the other room, "No be a good little girl and STAY." she hissed putting the blade back to her side. Turning to the stove and turning all of the burners on. Placing the oven on and open, taking all the towels and paper bags from the drawers and placing them over the burners and smirking as the kitchen set fire.

"If you survive!" Shadow called to the living room, "Little one!" she saw Rose open the door, and the burners burst a barrier of flames between them, "If you survive little one. Return here!" she grinned, "And challenge me to avenge you're parents! I promise you, I'll be here." she turned, "I'll be watching you, sport." she smirked, "Don't sleep too lightly." 

xxxxx

Stretching out on the roof of the burned house she sighed, it had been a slow week, only three kids she killed today. She loved it when kids thought places were haunted, and then their parents told them not to come, but they did anyway. She gave a happy sigh; it's what made her day. Glancing upon the clock she frowned, there was nothing else to do today unless more children decided to be stupid; jumping from her perch she stretched once more. Glancing at what the news had to bring, she picked up a paper, making sure it wasn't out dated.

"Hmm, State alchemist Edward Elric." she smirked, "They're letting puppies be dogs." she laughed, her laughed faded, "That person…in the picture." the picture of the person she was staring at wasn't very clear, but it was clear enough.

"You survived my little duckie….now come challenge me…" she grinned tossing the paper, and returning to her perch.

-----

D I like how Shadow's came out.


End file.
